


Christmas Wish

by Riu1122



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Worship, Gay, Gay Sex, Hyperphallic, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Sibling Incest, cock growth, hyper, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riu1122/pseuds/Riu1122
Summary: NSFW. Contains: incest, cock growth, muscle growth, person-sized dicks. Chris makes a wish on Christmas eve that changes his relationship with his brother drastically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more awful shit like this: riu1122.tumblr.com

Chris and Meg sat cross-legged on his bed. “God, Mrs. Woodsmith is such a fucking bitch,” the mousy haired girl muttered as she and her friend both tossed a card down face up at the same time (Ace vs her King. War was a goddamn stupid game). 

“Yeah, I feel that,” the 18-year-old senior responded, collecting his won cards, “This essay is brutal.”

“Like!!! Come on!” Meg threw down another card: a two, figures. “It’s winter B-R-E-A-K! Like Take a break! Not Break your fucking backs!”

Chris nodded sagely, taken his second winning hand, “Worst part is it’s so research heavily you can’t bullcrap stuff.” 

“Exactly!”

Chris played his next card: darn bad luck, a 10 to her Queen. “Makes me wish I could just bullshit whatever I wanted and it’d become true. That’d take the work out of it.” 

“But that’d be inconvenient for other things.”

“How so?” (9 vs 3, good)

“Well, what if you accidentally used a turn-of-phrase like ‘you’ve got a heart of gold’” (8 vs Ace, her favor)

Chris paused at the frightening mental image. “...Well, I’d manage. Plus who says that?” (King vs Jack, jackpot!)

Suddenly a ubiquitous marimba tune sang out, and Meg set down her cards as she pulled out her cellphone. “Yeah Mom? …. Ok. …. Right now? .... Yes, I know it’s Christmas…. Fine, alright.”

She turned to Chris, eyes rolling, “I gotta get home.” 

He shrugged, “It is Christmas Eve; go spend it with your family.”

“Pff, more like Christmas Afternoon, it’s not even dark.”

Still, gathering her things, and saying farewell, she left.

 

The rest of the day was dedicated to Family Time. That meant board games, sports on the television, lots of shouting, and probably more than a touch of alcohol. He, his dad, his mother, his younger sister, and his older brother all crowded around an overworked folding table with a copy of the hottest new trivia board game.

The decibel level in the room was just under the threshold of pain as each of the five people yelled at each other whether his mother was disqualified in that round for guessing the answer too many times and whether Josh, Chris’s 21 year-old brother got it right. 

This was holidays in the Cowl family. The game continued for awhile (the ultimate winner turning out to be Jez, who won with an entirely obscure question about North Korea), and Chris was deeply relieved when it was over. He had been drinking lightly for awhile now, and the, well let’s say “energetic” way his family played games always left him tired and with a headache.

The night moved on slowly. Like every year since he was 5, Chris was more anxious about getting to bed so he could wake up and rake in all that sweet loot he’d be getting in the morning. 

It wasn’t til midnight that the family started shifting towards bedtime. It started with Jez, who at 12:15 announced she was tired of her family’s ugly mugs and would be turning in for the night. Their father, largely silent for the past half hour and fairly drunk, followed 10 minutes later, trudging up the stairs one at a time.

Finally it was just Chris, Josh, and their mom, playing Chris’s second game of cards for the evening. As Mrs. Cowl dealt, the brothers talked about sleeping arrangements.

“My room or yours this year?” 

“Mine. We’ve slept in your room for the past 2 years.”

Chris threw down his card, knowing he’d lose the trick, “Ok, fair.” Since before either could quite remember, Chris and Josh had spent every Christmas eve together sleeping in the same room. It was tradition. Even long after the house had gone silent and still, the boys would stay up quietly whispering in tense excitement til the wee hours of the morning.

Now that they were adults, it wasn’t the same kind of stomach-churning fun as they defied their bedtimes and listened for sounds on the rooftop. But old habits die hard, and neither boy wanted to let go of their youth quite yet. 

1 AM and their mother went upstairs, gloating about her back-to-back wins at Euchre, leaving the brothers alone downstairs. 

“Tired?”

“Not particularly,” Chris responded.

“Wanna do some Fireball shots?”

“Def.”

Josh went and grabbed the liter bottle of cinnamon whiskey from the kitchen. The top had already been cracked by the boys and their dad a few hours before. He brought the bottle back and poured them each a shot in glasses he’d brought from the kitchen.

The brothers both drank, and sat back, Josh on the couch, Chris on a folding chair at the card table. 

“How’s Meg? What were y’all up to earlier?”

“She’s dying of a chronic infection of English class. And we played awful card games and talked about dangerous superpowers.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, yeah hear me out on this one wouldn’t it be pretty nifty if anything you said came true?”

“I can see why you might classify that as dangerous, but yeah I guess it’d be ‘nifty’.” 

“What’s with you and her? This seems like the best ability ever to me.”

“Yeah, but say something non-literal and you’re screwed. Maybe this would be a cool power with some kind of clause about only things you MEAN coming true.” Josh sat in silence for a second before continuing, “And would this power CHANGE reality or make it so it’s ALWAYS been that way?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, would people be aware of the changes?”

Chris grabbed the bottle of Fireball, pouring himself another shot. “Hmm, well I guess…. It’d let me know what changed, but everyone else would be none the wiser. That’d be the best way for it to work.”

“Pour me one,” Josh asked, pushing his shot glass to his brother, who filled it.

“Cheers,” They said in unison, knocking back the burning liquid. “Merry Christmas, ya fag,” Josh said, setting down the glass.

“Same to you, queer.”  
Josh’s stomach felt queasy for a second, and for a second he regretted doing the shot. But it passed, and the young man continued talking to his brother. “So you datin’ anyone yet, little bro? Finally make a move on Meg?”

Neither Josh nor anyone else in his family was aware that Chris was gay, “Nah, still living the single life.”

“Honestly, it’s way better that way. Don’t rush yourself.”

“How’s Margo?” Margo was Josh’s slut of a girlfriend.

Josh’s face crinkled up confused, “I mean, she’s fine. Why do you ask? I didn’t even think you knew my friends.”

“Well we were talking about dating.”

Josh stared. “....And?”

Chris’s face got flushed as he stared at his brother’s expectant look. “I mean… I guess… uh…” What the heck. Had Margo and Josh broken up? But why would he answer the way he did then??

Josh rolled his eyes, “Well, Joe is doing fine if that’s what you were gonna ask.” 

“Who”

Josh gave him another weird look, “Joe? We’ve only been dating 2&½ years, Chris. How much have you had to drink exactly?”

Chris hid how scared and confused he was, “Oh.. haha, not THAT much. I’m just being dumb.” He laughed awkwardly. Josh rolled his eyes again at the strange behavior of his brother.

Chris knew that Josh wasn’t gay. The prick had casually used words like faggot and queer since he was 13 and had dated girls since he was 12. And yet here he was, casually talking about his long-term boyfriend.

Wait. It couldn’t be…..

“Hey, Josh.”

The 21 year old hmm?’d at his younger sibling, “Joe’s ridic tall right? He’s like almost 7 feet?” Chris held his breath. 

Josh grinned, “Yeah, 6’11”” The older boy fake-fanned himself, “Tall boys make me swoon.” 

Chris had never met Joe, never seen him, and yet he was exactly right about his incredibly impressive height. Ok, that alone was enough to nearly convince Chris, but might as well try at least one more, something that definitely couldn’t be true. 

“And he’s got…. four arms, right? That’s pretty interesting.” 

Josh shrugged, “At first, yeah, but you just get used to it.” He made a wistful expression, “Honestly, after seeing what Joe can do with four hands…. Makes me wish I had an extra set too, haha.” The youth grabbed the bottle on the table and unscrewed it, “What the fuck, it’s Christmas, am I right? Want one?”

“Uhh, yeah, sure…” Chris said distractedly, mind reeling. Okay, so all available evidence pointed to him having complete control over reality with only his mouth. No biggie.

He accepted the shot handed to him by his brother, and raising their glasses then bumping them against the table, they drank. As the burning liquid ran down his chest and filled his mouth and throat with candy-sweet fire, he considered his situation. What to do with this newfound power? Probably the obvious: abuse the hell out of it.

First, one more test. “Man, am I glad we bought the big bottle of this shit,” Chris laughed, eyes glancing expectantly to the bottle on the table. Sure enough, were there was previously a mostly-empty liter of Fireball, there was an only semi-empty handle of the stuff. 

“I can’t say I disagree.” 

They lulled into a short silence as Chris looked his brother over. The 21 year old was 5’9”, maybe 150 pounds, altogether a very average frame, with mousy brown hair and identically-shaded eyes. Really, the brothers were very much alike looking, aside from Chris’s longer, slightly darker hair and just a few subtleties in the face

“Hey, bro, have you been working out? You’re noticeably buffer than when I saw you in September.”

Josh grinned proudly, and semi-jokingly raised an arm and flexed his bicep, the hard little ball of muscle bursting into definition. A second ago, Josh had been as twiggy as his younger brother, but in less than the blink of eye, muscles had appeared all over his body. He was still lithe, but now his tight tee-shirt gave the unmistakable hint of pecs beneath. “I’m glad you noticed, dude. This semester I was in the gym more than I was my own apartment; happy to see it’s paying off.”

 

Chris felt mischievous, “Yeah, you gained like 50 pounds of muscle! That’s pretty great dude.” He watched as one moment Josh was a pretty average, if athletic-looking guy, and then the next he was a gymrat-in-training. 

The nearly-200-lb man grinned broader, his smallish tee straining against his pecs. Josh had intentionally bought shirts too small recently, wanting to show off his newly-gained musculature. He was still flexing his 15-inch bicep. “It is pretty crazy, huh. Your big bro’s getting bigger!”

Chris was boning up. He had always been attracted to his brother: a mix of their natural ability to get along so well as brothers and more prominently the incestual taboo that made it hotter. And now his older brother had very suddenly become gay and buff as all hell right in front of him. This was going to be fun.

Chris grabbed the handle of Fireball, “C’mon, Josh, we’re gonna do another.” 

“I’m game,” His brother responded, smiling, and took the shot glass Chris offered. They raised their cups, and drank together. 

“So,” Chris said suddenly, “how’s your and Joe’s sex life.” 

Josh snorted in laughter, “Why the fuck you wanna know?” 

“I don’t necessarily, but you always end up talking about it when you get drunk. Which you are, by the looks of it.” That would be a good way to get the conversation steered towards where Chris wanted it to go. 

“Well, can you blame me? Joe’s totally wild in bed.” 

“So I’ve heard, though the way I understand it, it’s you that’s responsible for that.”

“How so?”

“You’re so hot it drives him absolutely wild. That and your giant cock. I swear that thing must be one of the biggest in the world.” 

Chris wished he could see his brother’s groin to appreciate the change, but the table blocked his view of Josh’s bulge. The lithe man shrugged, smiling proudly, “What can I say? I’m gifted.” 

“Yeah, yeah, keep bragging. You may be big down there, but I’ve got you beat for muscles.” 

Chris felt intensely dizzy for a moment. Suddenly he felt… heavier. He looked down at himself. He was gigantic.

His tee-shirt was stretched taut across his huge pecs, and the sleeves clung tightly to his massive biceps and triceps. The flimsy folding chair hand’t been designed for such a wide, muscular ass, and so half hang off either side of the seat. His monster quads, similarly, even pressed together eclipsed the width of the seat. His bulge, disappointingly, was unchanged.

“Ha!” Josh laughed, “I’ll catch up. Don’t forget who the big brother is here. Then I’ll be the hung one and the hot one.” 

“Hmph. You’re assuming your dick’s bigger than mine.”

“Is it not? I’d be willing to bet mine’s bigger.”

“Oh yeah? I’ll take you up on that,” Chris said, grinning, “And how about this: loser has to suck the winner’s cock.” Josh’s eyes widened. Now for the coup de grâce. “Don’t give me that look; you know you want to.”

The look on Josh’s face turned to simple hesitation, rather than shock and disgust. It felt good to make his brother into an incest-lusting degenerate. Josh considered.

“....Fine,” He said after a brief pause, “I could go for a good blow.”

Chris chuckled, “Well, then, own up. How big are you?”

Josh smiled, “9 inches hard.”

“Shit, really? 19 inches?”

Josh’s grin grew prouder, “Yep. Longer than my forearm, thicker than it too. Wouldn’t be surprised if it was the biggest in the world.”

“Well, I would, since I’m way bigger. About 1&½ times bigger.” An awful impulse grabbed Chris, and he added, “Soft.”

The shift was much like the first; a moment of dizziness, then suddenly a strange weight appeared on top of his thighs. He glanced down; bulging through the crotch of his pants, forced up and out by his thick quads, were two beautiful, cantaloupe-sized balls. Snaking past them, down his left leg, was the salami-thick tubular bulge of his dick; it ran along the inside of his thigh, past his knees, and terminated mid-calf, the head as wide as his was there.

“Fuck off, no way.” Josh said incredulously.

“Wanna see it?”

Josh bit his lip, “....yeah.”

Chris stood, and Josh gasped as the impossible bulge came into view. The 21-year-old stood as well, walking around the table til he stood beside his younger brother. His eyes remained locked on Chris’s bulge the whole time.

For the first time as well, Chris saw the result of his own modifications to Josh. his bulge was incredibly impressive itself, the coiled up cock and ponderous balls making a volleyball-sized bulge in his trousers.

Almost trancelike, Josh dropped to his knees, then grabbed the button of Chris’s jeans, unclasping it. As he did, he could feel the warmth of his brother’s huge balls radiating through the fabric; he needed to see them.

Josh, impatient, yanked the pants and underwear down together, revealing all at once the huge junk of his big “little” brother. The monstrous sack, freed, bounced heavily between Chris’s thick, muscular thighs. The calf-thick dick swung gently, tapping against Chris’s legs.

He was already boning up; the thick shaft grew thicker, stretching towards his feet. Tentatively, Josh touched the burning flesh with a hand, dragging his fingers along it, then softly wrapping his hand around as much the beast’s girth as he could.

“H-how big is it hard?”

Chris considered for a moment. “...4 feet, give or take an inch, and as thick as your waist.”

Josh was clearly turned on by the thought. The bulge in his own trousers was clearly shifting; his own titanic cock straining against its prison. 

“You better let that monster out before it rips its way out.”

Josh obeyed, letting go of the 20”-circumference dick (the beast now beating his arms for width). He deftly undid his pants, and pulled out his gargantuan cock and balls, and kicked off his pants. As he did so, Chris took the liberty of removing his shirt, revealing his awesome musculature. 

They were semi-hard; their chubbies arcing out in front of them, Josh’s an impressive 16 inches, the head brushing the floor where he knelt, but was completely and totally dwarfed by his brother’s 3 foot semi, and as rivaling Josh’s thighs for width. 

Josh grabbed the titan just below the corona, hefting its impossible weight and bringing the cantaloupe-sized glans to his mouth. Looking up at his little brother, he reached his tongue out and gave a long, slow lick, starting from the coronal ridge and dragging it all the way to the 3 inch long cumslit.

Chris moaned in pleasure at the contact, and his dick rewarded Josh with a thick spurt of precum. The dick was rising faster now, actually forcing Josh to scoot back to allow it room to lengthen and thicken. It was horisontal now, sticking straight out from Chris’s groin, nearly rock-hard at 47” long and (as promised) almost as thick as Josh’s waist.

The nearly person-sized cock gave another throb, and a second jet of precum splashed over Josh’s face. The sight of his older brother, on his knees, lapping at his godly cock, face covered in his pre, it all turned Chris on so much. And it gave him and idea.

“Hey bro, I should let you know: I got special precum & cum, when you drink it, your junk gets bigger.” 

The news sent Josh doubling down in his efforts. He opened his mouth wide and clamped it over the end of the head, the bellend so wide that he didn’t really get any of it in his mouth so much as he simply began to make out with it.

Josh’s hands, meanwhile, stroked whatever part of the shaft they could reach. He massaged the flesh furiously, tickling the sensitive skin on the underside of the shaft. Chris, too, could not keep his hands off his massively-enhanced prick, taking hold of the lower portion and jerking himself slowly off as he watched his brother worship his humongous cock.

Preecum was flowingg steadily now; as soon as it started, Josh began to slurp it up, swallowing every last drop off the precious clear fluid. The effects didn’t take long to see; Josh’s erect 19” dick throbbed, and as he continued his ministrations, it began to slowly expand.

“Uh… Yeah, bro…” Chris felt amazing, but…. He could always feel better…. “It’s great how the bigger your dick is, the more sensitive and pleasurable, eh?” 

Instantly the pleasure increased a hundredfold. Every touch, from his own hands still stroking the base to the hot, wet mouth of his big bro drinking his emissions, was like an orgasm in of itself. His pissslit opened wide, and a thick flood of precum poured out. Josh drank wildly, but the output was so copious now that somme spilled from the corner of his mouth, dribbling over his shirt.

Josh’s cock’s expansion accelerated. It passed 21”, then 22”, growing thicker and girthier, his balls swelling in their sack. He loved it, he loved his brother’s hyper cock, he loved the hot precum drenching him and filling his belly, he loved his fat rod growing bigger and bigger. It was 2 feet now and only growing faster.

Chris jerked off the bottom foot of his cock furiously. He had never dreamed any of this was possible; his hottest fantasies were coming true, and he had total power over them. He watched, entranced as Josh’s cock grew and grew, it was 30 inches now, and growing rapidly. God he was so close already, and it all just felt too good.

“Yeah, keep going Josh.” He gasped, “That’s so good, your mouth is so fucking hot.” 

Josh pulled back from the monster cock, still pissing pre all over him, and cried out, “God I love your cock, I want your cum all over me, I wanna drink it.” 

The older boy’s cock was 3 feet now, thick as his thigh, with balls to match, resting heavily on the carpeted floor. The tip leaked pre of its own, dripping onto the carpet, leaving a wet line as it expanded forward more and more.

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum, Josh.”

“Yes, cum for me little bro! Do it~!” 

Chris let out a long moan, and his 4 foot dick throbbed, the angry red cock head expanding. Josh clamped his mouth over the end once more in preparation just as the first heavy blast shot from the monster. Josh drank it, cum spilling out from his mouth, getting on him, on his shirt, on the floor, everywhere.

And it just kept coming and coming, gushing out in thick, several-second long bursts. Chris was panting, stars in his eyes, completely unable to move. Josh lapped at the dickhead, eating more and more, stomach actually bulging out slightly from the volume of jizz he’d swallowed.

The legendary orgasm lasted a good minute, gallons and gallons of cum being pumped out. Eventually, Josh had to surrender; his stomach was smaller than his eyes. But even as he ceased drinking the thick, milky fluid he continued jerking the giant dick, licking the sensitive underside of the head, doing anything he could to send his brother to new heights of pleasure.

After a good 70 seconds, the final stream tapered off. Josh was plastered with pre and jizz, his shirt totally soaked and sticking to his body, a puddle of the stuff several feet across sinking into the carpet. Josh’s own cock still throbbed, achingly erect, and 40 inches long. 

Chris looked down at his older brother, and then giggled, “Looks like we did get a white Christmas after all.”


End file.
